Shiro
Nashiro Sosuke (''蒼介奈白, Sosuke Nashiro), called Shiro, is an A-rank Missing-nin from Kumogakure, a budding shōton user, and a member of Akatsuki. Background Shiro was born to a fairly large family of nobles in the Land of Lightning. Her mother Majo, an ex-Iwa ninja with maternal ties to the Fujiwara clan, had married her father Shizuo because of political reasons. However, she, unlike Shizuo, actually did care for him and worked hard to make their marriage a happy one. Ever since the age of five, Shiro was regarded as a sort of prodigy - taijutsu and chakra control in particular came easily to her, making her an excellent genjutsu user in her later years. However, her twin brother Kurohei was given more attention seeing as he was regarded as both the heir apparent of their father's line and a stronger shinobi, mostly due to Shiro's inheritance of the Earth Release, an element that is easily conquered by the Lightning-based techniques common to Kumogakure. This caused a difficult rift between the two, as they sported an unhealthy rivalry for years. When she was fifteen Shiro became an ANBU and met her new team for the first time. During this time, she reconnected with an old friend: a Tokubetsu nin named Mao Ootani, the tertiary heir to a family of renowned sensor nin and an accomplished one in his own right. At seventeen, Shiro broke into the Raikage’s office and stole a scroll pertaining to her kekkei genkai. She then left the village, ruthlessly attacked Kurohei when he attempted to apprehend her, and out-manoeuvered her previous ANBU team’s attempts at capturing her. However, Mao managed to catch up with her and empathized with her actions, but confessed to her that her choice brought him great grief. She admitted that she shared this sentiment. Mao began to sneak out during solo missions to see her. On these outings, Mao began to confide in her the extent of his abilities and their true origin; this upset Shiro deeply, and she sought to protect him by any means necessary. This often came at the risk of her own exposure, as she began to interfere in some of his missions to ensure his condition wouldn't worsen. After nearly a year and a half Shiro and Mao discussed his own defection. Before their plan could be carried out, he was "killed" during a mission gone wrong. Shiro, unaware that his death had been faked, reacted explosively by awakening her long-repressed kekkai genkai and causing wide-spread damage to a sizable section of Lighting Country. Almost two years after her defection, Shiro travelled to Kirigakure to settle a debt. There, she met up with a Mist-nin named Akemi Hōzuki and convinced her to abandon the village and accompany her as a Missing-nin. The two later became partners and roamed freely together for four years, making themselves infamous in the Bingo book until they were attacked by Akatsuki, who had been following Akemi's exploits for some time. Shiro was accidentally kidnapped along with her, and was permitted to live on the agreement that she would assist them in sealing the Bijuu with the use of her kekkei genkai. Personality Shiro has always resented Kumogakure for the state of her family, which, having sent her father out on a suicide mission before she was born, sent her mother into a spiraling depression. She often mocks Kumogakure and its shinobi, calling them “greedy, power-grubbing weaklings with an unhealthy obsession with the Byakugan.” Coupled with the fact that she was constantly ignored in favour of her brother, she tends to be extremely short-tempered, often leading herself into fights with those who question her power. Due to being left to her own devices for the most part, she has an impulsive streak and seems to care very little for the outcome of things, making desicions before actually thinking anything through. Despite this, she is extremely protective when it comes to those she cares about, and if any of them are ever threatened or ridiculed (most often with Akemi or Mao) she will not hesitate to become violent. More often than not, she uses her kekkei genkai to "get the point across" when she is frustrated, as she doesn't have any real regard or respect for rules and regulations. That said, she is also unafraid to exploit others - even civilians or weakened ninja - by use of her abilities when angered or irritated. Because of her upbringing, Shiro has shown an almost envious fascination with a family of any kind, and has periodically expressed her desire for children. Akemi has noted that ''"Shiro would actually make a pretty good mommy, if you think about it." As such, if there are ever children involved in missions that she is given, Shiro will go to great lengths to protect them (or if her efforts are thwarted, give them a quick and painless death). This motherly attitude is most likely the reason she so vehemently defends both Akemi and Tobi, due to their (in the latter's case, initial) child-like personalities. Appearance Shiro is a slim young woman with very stark, white hair. Shiro inherited her mother's albinism, which she is named for, and thus has pupilless reddish-pink eyes and very pale, sensitive skin, despite her features favouring her father heavily. Her hair is worn short with most of her bangs pulled back, save for a few locks in the middle of her forehead. Her clothing consists of a high-collared grey cloth qipao under a standard white Kumogakure flak jacket with red contouring. She wears a baggy black jacket and white and red gauntlets extending halfway to her elbow. The gauntlets also have matching shin and ankle guards, which Shiro wears over her knee-length ninja sandals. Shiro sports red chakra bracelets on each wrist and her arms and hands are covered in bandages from the knuckles to the elbow in order to help with her shōton techniques. Abilities Shiro's preferred fighting style is a head-on attack due to her impulsive nature. She enjoys being the first to attack because, as she says, "The way to know an opponent's fighting style is their reaction!" At the beginning, Shiro has shown to be poor at performing ninjutsu. She preferred to not use it as her family looked down on her for having the Earth Release as opposed to her brother's Lightning Release. Thus, Shiro's hand seal knowledge was also fairly low and she rarely ever used them. Her deep suppression of her kekkai genkai resulted in Shiro's almost total inability to use it; she has great difficulty shaping her crystal release nature into actual justu, and instead tends to release it in an uncontrolled blast (Shiro refers to this as "going off"). Unfortunately, Shiro's chakra capacity is significantly high, which means her episodes last quite long and cause a lot of damage. Shiro hopes to build her ninjutsu in order to remain useful to the Akatsuki, therein ensuring her continued survival. Shiro has displayed a surprising amount of chakra control ever since she was young. This made her a formidable genjutsu user, particularly with her favourite technique, although her taijutsu is severely lacking; while she is competent with various katas, it is revealed that Shiro is not overwhelmingly physically strong. However, she makes up for it in speed and accuracy. Kekkei Genkai Shiro posseses the kekkei genkai Crystal Release (晶遁, Shōton; English TV "Crystal Style"), which is a rare and specialised field of elemental ninjutsu that can create crystal as well as manipulate already-existing crystals and crystalline structures. Crystal Release can crystallise any substance, thus, earth, water, and wood techniques are useless against it. Using crystal ninjutsu, the user can crystallise any physical material and even the moisture in the air around them, turning them into a weapon. In the case of human targets, Crystal Release can solidify its targets down to the cellular level, imprisoning and even killing the victim should the crystal ever be struck, reducing the mass of crystal and the victim down to crystalline dust. The Crystal Release, though powerful, has two known weaknesses, the first being that it cannot crystallise either raw energy or chakra as they have no physical mass to crystallise, allowing a person with either energy-based techniques, such lightning, fire, wind, or good chakra control to properly counter it. The second weakness of Crystal Release is that it is susceptible to a specific sound wave frequency; because crystal requires a very precise build-up of molecules, the proper sound waves can break down the build-up before the crystal can properly form. In addition, as a descendant of the Fujiwara clan, Shiro expresses an uncanny physical invulnerability. In her case, her minimal ties to her grandmother's bloodline were inherited recessively, making her skin slightly more resistant to damage than the average person. However, the resilience and elasticity of her skin causes their cells to multiply and divide erratically; when injured, Shiro heals extremely rapidly, and often needs stitches or heavy bandages even for simple cuts due to her need to frequently reopen wounds before they heal incorrectly. In addition, this high cell activity resulted in an early-onset mutation that caused her chakra pathways to malform in childhood, making chakra use an arduous and deeply-involved process; close to ten Fujiwara children per generation are born with this handicap. Status Part I - TBA Part II - TBA Trivia * Shiro's favourite food is green tea, and her least favourite is melon bread. * Shiro's favourite mission type is B-rank. * Her hobbies are fashion and making bets with Kakuzu. * She wishes to fight her brother Kurohei and Kakashi Hatake. * Shiro has completed 653 official missions in total: 72 D-rank, 84 C-rank, 389 B-rank, 89 A-rank, 19 S-rank. * The name "Nashiro" comes in part from the kanji "白", meaning "white." Reference Category:DRAFT Category:Naruto OC Category:Crystal Release Category:Kumogakure Category:Yugakure Category:Missing-nin Category:Akatsuki